Forced Into Your Life
by DevynSmith
Summary: Chika and Suzume are sisters who were enrolled in different schools to help with their parents research. Chika in a public school ant Suzume in Ouran Academy. When their parents are sent to America, Chika is sent to live with the Hitachiin twins and Suzume will be staying in the same house as her crush: Kyouya. I don't own OHSHC, only my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chika smiled when she stepped out of the shower and saw that it was raining. Rain always made her feel better after being tormented by her stalkers. The neighbor had 3 kids: Sarah, a 17 year old girl in her class; Jeff, a 14 year old boy; and Kyle, who was 18. The two boys and their friends would follow her around, taking pictures when they could. Kyle had started waiting for her to leave the schoolyard and her house and walk with her, no matter how much she protested against it. The night before she woke up to flashes outside of her bedroom window; she had forgotten to pull the curtain closed and saw Jeff siting outside of her window with a camera. She's tried calling the police but they didn't do a damn thing about it. The kids can get away with anything because their parents have enough money to pay off the police. There's nothing she can do about it so she just tries her best to ignore them.

The teenaged girl wrapped a towel around herself and towel dried her long, golden hair before leaving the bathroom. She would go for a walk later. Her stalkers Kyle would probably follow her when she went out in the rain, but he wouldn't walk with her. She doesn't use an umbrella, he does. Last time he tried to walk with her, he got too close, holding the umbrella over her. So, she did the only logical thing she could think of: she broke the umbrella.

_Why did I have to go over to Sarah's sleepover when they moved here? That's why this all started in the first place… _she shuddered, not wanting to think about what had happened that night, _better me than someone else._ She was concentrating on clearing the memory from her mind so she didn't s

_Ugh!_ Chika thought when she stepped into the living room and felt people watching her _why won't those damn kids just leave me alone!_ She looked up and saw several unfamiliar people sitting on the couches. She looked at the people and held onto her towel; there was a pair of red headed twins, a brown haired girl, a tall guy with black hair sitting beside a little blonde boy, then a black haired guy with glass sitting beside a really cute blonde.

"Suzume," Chika glared at her sister, who was trying to hide behind the one with glasses.

"Oh, umm," the girl giggled, nervously pulling at her short bronze colored hair, "I must have forgotten to tell you I was having people over today."

"You guess?" Chika raised her arms in frustration, "you could have warned me about this! You know I don't get along well with your rich friends."

"Chi," Suzume covered her face with her hand and sighed, "you know they can hear you, right?"

Chika's expression went blank for a moment before she forced a smile and looked at some of the men. "Hiiii… it's nice to meet you all but I'm gonna go now…"

"At least let me introduce you to our guests," Suzume was used to seeing her sister walk around the house in a towel, it didn't occur to her that these men might think it was awkward, "These are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi Fukioka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. They're the members of the host club at Ouran."

"Wait…" Chika shot the boy with glasses a mischievous look, "did you say Kyouya?" she watched as Suzume flushed, she knew her sister had a huge crush on the boy; she talked about him all the time. She was going to have to get to know this boy, see if he was good enough for her sister.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess," Tamaki took her hand and kissed it.

"My name's Chika Oshiro, and I'm not your 'princess,'" she blushed slightly and tried to inch her way by him so she could get to her room and put some clothes on, but Tamaki put his hand on her back and guided her to the couch.

"There's no need to be uncomfortable just because you're surrounded by rich and attractive men."

"Wait…" Chika instantly took offense to what Tamaki had said, "are you saying I'm poor and unattractive?"

"N-no… that's not what I…" he tried to explain but she was done listening to him.

_He's an idiot, _she ranted silently, _I know I'm not the most attractive girl in the world, but I don't think I'm ugly… and I am NOT poor! Just because my sister goes to Ouran and I don't… Rich people are all the same! This is why I don't talk to Suzume's friends when they come over._

"Wow boss," the twins said in unison, "that was a little harsh. You've really done it now."

"B-but… I…" Tamaki continued to stutter. Chika tried her best to ignore him.

_I guess not all rich people are bad, _she thought as she got to know everyone. She was supposed to call the short one Honey; he was just like a little kid and really cute. Mori was way too quiet but he seemed nice. Kyouya was crazy smart, but she already knew a bit about him from interrogating Suzume. The twins were quite evil and mischievous but she liked them. Tamaki on the other hand, well… he wasn't making a very good first impression. _But him…_ she glanced at Tamaki, who was desperately trying to get her to accept his apology,_ he's just an idiot._

"Are you a cross dresser?" Chika had been watching Haruhi for a while now. Most of the boys started to panic when she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Suzume looked confused, "Haruhi's a guy."

"Nope. Definitely a girl."

"What should we do boss?" Hikaru had an evil look in his eyes, "induce memory loss?"

"No," Tamaki was shocked that they would suggest that, "this young lady has done nothing wrong and must be treated with respect!"

"But if Haruhi's found out," Kaoru looked concerned, "she won't be able to stay in the host club!"

"Okay men," Tamaki pulled Hikaru and Kaoru to the side and they started making a plan to save Haruhi, "this is what we're going to do…"

"How can you tell?" Honey was asking Chika instead of helping to come up with some childish plan to make Chika and Suzume forget about Haruhi.

"Well you learn how to spot them when your best friends dad is a cross dress- Haruhi!" Chika squealed as she jumped on the brunette, finally recognizing her old friend, "I knew you looked familiar!"

"I think we missed something," Honey looked up at Mori.

"Yeah," he responded.

"It seems that Haruhi and Chika were quite close in middle school," Kyouya flipped through his little black book. Tamaki's moved closer when he heard that Chika was close to his precious Haruhi. He wanted to know what his little girl was like.

"But wouldn't that mean she went to a commoner's school?" Hikaru asked.

"That would explain why we don't know her, but why do they to different school?" Kaoru looked confused.

"Our parents are doing behavioural research," Suzume was surprised they didn't already know this, seeing as how Kyouya had only asked to come over because he wanted to meet her parents, "they wanted to see how different schooling affects people so they enrolled us in different schools."

"Yes," Kyouya smiled, "I find their research quite fascinating and I was looking forward to getting the chance to meet them."

"I'm sorry they aren't here right now, they don't have regular schedules so we never really know when they're going to be home."

"That's quite alright," he pushed up his glasses, "I'll just have to meet them at a later date." _Besides,_ he thought, _I got to meet your sister, the other half of the experiment, so it wasn't a complete waste. She's quite interesting…_

"Chika," Haruhi mumbled when the blonde girl stopped talking to her, "it's good to see you again, but you might want to put some clothes on."

"What?" Chika flushed when she remembered she was just wearing a towel. She stood up and started walking back to her room, "I'm, uh, gonna go now."

"What? No, don't go!" everyone watched as Tamaki followed her out of the room.

"Leave me alone."

"But I want to hear about-"

"Dammit! Get out of my room!"

"This is your room? Why are the curtains closed?"

"Because I don't want- no! Don't open… them," they heard a window open then Chika shouting, "Get lost Kyle!"

"Who was that?"

"Get out of my room already!"

"But I- oops… I-I'm sorr…y?" There was a loud noise followed by a door slamming. Everyone stared, shocked, as Tamaki slowly walked back into the living room with a red mark on his cheek and a towel in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

~Suzume~

"Wow boss," i watched the twins bug Tamaki as he went to sit in the corner of the room, "I didn't know you were that big of a pervert! You were really direct!" I could hear Tamaki mumbling things quietly but I couldn't quite hear what he was saying.

"Wait…" Honey said quietly, just realizing something, "didn't Chi-chan say her last name was Oshiro? I thought your name was Arai"

"My dad and her mom married when we were young," I smiled at the adorable boy.

"So…" Tamaki looked over his shoulder but didn't leave the corner, "who was the boy in Chika's window?"

"One of the neighbor's kids," I shrugged.

"Kyle's really still bugging her?" Haruhi asked. Now that I knew who she was, I recognized her. She used to come over all the time to hang out with Chika. I liked her too, so the three of us would always play games together.

"Yeah," I smiled. Haruhi had been there when it started. We were the only ones who knew what happened… Chika made us promise not to tell anyone or talk about it.

"So he's a stalker?" the twins asked.

"Pretty much," I nodded.

"When did it start?"

"A few years ago."

"Why do they stalk Chi-chan?" Honey asked.

_He raped her, _I looked at Haruhi and shrugged. I hated not being able to tell anyone, I knew she did too.

~Flashback, three years earlier~

"Chi!" I knocked on my sister's bedroom door, "Haruhi's here, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be!" she opened her door with a big smile on her face. Sarah had moved here 4 days ago with her two brothers and their parents. She didn`t have many friends yet.

"Come on guys, we`re already late," Haruhi sighed.

We walked across the road and over to Sarah's house. Kyle opened the door before we knocked. He let me and Haruhi through, but leaned against the doorframe before Chika could enter the house.

"Please move," she smiled up at him, pushing him out of her way.

"You guys are here!" Sarah shouted when she saw us. Her parents were out of town for the evening, "we got movies!"

"Scary movies," Kyle smirked as his sister ushered us into the living room.

_I hate horror movies,_ I shuddered as I sat on the floor between Chika and Haruhi. We were in front of the couch, Jeff and Kyle were on the couch, and Sarah sat in a chair off to the side.

The movie started. It was The Thing, the one from the 80's. Chika said it was the best one. Chika grabbed my hand and I smiled at her. She knew I hated scary movies, I was jumpy. She squeezed my hand every time a scary part was coming up and I would close my eyes.

Near the end of the movie, I saw Sarah nod. Kyle then got up and left the room.

_Oh my God, _I froze, there was someone breathing down my neck.

Chika turned and let go of my hand to hit Jeff. Then the TV went out and I screamed.

"Relax," Haruhi said quietly, "the power off, that's all."

"Jeff," I could hear the smile in Sarah's voice. Something told me it wasn't just a power outage… they were planning something, "get the candles, there's nothing else to do. It's time for truth or dare!"

"Ugh," I sighed. Truth or dare with people I don't know wasn't very appealing.

"It's better than seven minutes in heaven!" Chika laughed. She seemed happy, but I knew she was worried too.

"Alright," Haruhi smiled, "sounds fun."

Sarah went first. "Chika."

"Dare." She never picked truth. If she did, she might have to talk about her emotions. I was the opposite; I hated the idea of being forced to do something horrible.

"I dare you to go into that closet with Kyle for 30 minutes," she didn't pause for a moment.

"Fine," Chika stood up and headed into the closet, followed by Kyle.

"Well," Sarah stood up and stretched when the closet door closed. "Jeff, turn on the lights, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright," Jeff left the room and the lights went on.

"So this whole thing," Haruhi looked at them questioningly, "was so you could get Kyle and Chika together?"

"My brother likes her; I wanted to help him out," she grabbed our arms and pulled us upstairs, "now it's time for bed."

_What's going on down there? _Me and Haruhi were staring at each other, unable to sleep. We sat up when we heard someone come up the stairs, but the person kept going. _Kyle._

I didn't know how long we waited before Chika came up, but when she saw us, she smiled weakly.

"Good night," she crawled on the floor between us.

"Come on," Chika said quietly, "It's time to go home. Haruhi was already up and ready to go. I grabbed my bag and followed them to the door. She was wearing a sweater that she must have borrowed from Sarah.

"Leaving already?" Sarah asked. Kyle was sitting at the table, watching us.

"Sorry," Chika smiled politely before shutting the door, "but I need to feed my dead fish." She sighed as we got to our house. Our parents left a note on the table saying they had to run to the lab.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Haruhi asked.

"How about a sleep over?"

"Sure!" it sounded like a good idea to me.

"Can I use your phone?" Haruhi asked, "I need to ask my dad."

Haruhi's father liked the idea of her spending more time with friends, so he told her to say as long as she wanted. We ordered pizza and just had a great time.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Late," Chika laughed. It was well past midnight and we were all starting to get tired.

I went to the bathroom to get changed and, thinking it was empty, I walked in. I was shocked to see Chika standing there, she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What happened?" I asked her. She had bruised all over.

"What's going on, you guys are taking a long time," Haruhi came over to see what was going on, "did Kyle do that?"

~present day~

"Okay," Chika was on her phone when she walked out of her room, "alright, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

I listened to her in the kitchen.

"No, we'll be fine, I can make something. Love you too, bye."

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, they won't be back until late. Pizza?"

"Sure!" I watched as she dialed the number for the pizza place and ordered what we usually got: one ham and pineapple and one cheese.

_Thank you for standing in the living room while you're on the phone, _I smiled, she had been heading back to the kitchen when she stopped and stared at Tamaki.

"Uh, 5:30 please. Yeah, that would be great," she narrowed her blue eyes at him as she hung up, "what's he doing?"

"Growing mushrooms," Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

"Oh no," Chika stepped toward Tamaki and hit him before dragging him out the door, "not in my house! I hate mushrooms! Get out!"

"Some things never change," Haruhi laughed nervously as everyone left.

The phone rang at 3:00 in the morning. I got up to answer; it was dad.

"Hi sweetie, sorry to call this late" he sounded tired and stressed out, "but it's an emergency."

"Who is it?" Chika came into the kitchen and I put it on speaker.

"What happened, dad?"

"Kathy's mom is in the hospital becau-,"

"Is she okay? What happened?" Chika asked, she hadn't met the woman before, but she knew her mom loved her.

"She has cancer," dad sighed, "we're at the airport right now. Your mother and I are going to Canada; we want to be there for her. We'll be gone for a few months. We've arranged for you to stay with some friends of ours. One of you will be staying with the Ootoris' and the other will stay with the Hitachiins'. They have sons your ages. Oh, and Chika… we're having you transferred to Ouran Academy. I've already called the families you'll be staying with, they're expecting you tomorrow. I trust you girls to figure out the rest. Oh, I have to go now. Love you, bye."

"The rest of what?" I asked after he hung up, "He already made all the plans…"

"Did he say…" Chika smirked at me, "Ootori? As in Kyouya Ootori? The boy you like?!"

"Oh no, you wouldn't…"

"I call staying with the demon twins!"

"You did… I hate you."

"I love you too!" she jumped up, "Oh! I need to pack!"

"How can you be this hyper when it's this early?" I groaned, "and aren't you upset about leaving your school?"

"I wasn't asleep, and a new school is just an adventure, this one will be slightly unpleasant because of the rich snobs and…" she shuddered, "Tamaki… but Haruhi's in my grade and I'll be staying with monsters. It's going to be great!"

"You're weird," I mumbled as I stood up to go back to sleep, "and I can't believe you're making me stay with Kyouya!"

"You're welcome," she skipped to her room, "I can pack your bags for you if you want!"

"If you touch my bag, I'll put mushrooms and spiders in your bag." I shuddered at the thought of getting near spiders, but it would be worth it. I didn't want to know what she would pack for me; it certainly wouldn't be anything I would feel comfortable wearing…

"Fine," she grumbled, "but I was just trying to help the marriage…"

"Ugh! We aren't married!" I blushed.

"Not yet," I could hear the smile in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chika~

"Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted as I jumped onto Suzume's bed, "it's time to get up!"

"Go away," she grumbled as she pushed me off of her.

"Get up! You have to pack!" I grabbed her legs and pulled her out of the bed. She tried to grab onto something but it was too late, I already had her half way across the room.

"Go away. It's so early…" she groaned.

"Early?" I laughed, "it's noon."

"So?"

"So… the taxi is going to be here in an hour and a half, so hurry up!"

"Taxi?" she mumbled, too tired to fight against me pulling her.

"It's the chariot that will take you to be with your true love!"

She finally remembered the phone call from our parents. "Why can't we stay here on our own?"

I shrugged. "It might have something to do with their research. It wouldn't be the first time they've done something weird… hey! I can always pack your bags for you if you don't want to do it!"

"No," she glared at me.

"Awe, that's no fun" I left the room and waited for her to finish.

"Taxi's here!" I yelled excitedly, picking up my duffle bag.

"I'm right here; you don't need to shout," Suzume grumbled tiredly.

We quickly checked to make sure everything was done before heading out to the cab. I told the driver where we were going and he looked surprised.

"You sure this is the right place?" the driver asked when we got to Kyouya's house.

"Yuppers!" I smiled at Suzume. She looked really nervous so I squeezed her had for encouragement. "Don't worry, it can't be that bad… and he has a sister!"

"How do you know that?" she hugged me than got out.

"I did a little research," I laughed before we paid the driver and got out, "see you the day after tomorrow!"

"Of course you did reasearch," she mumbled, "what are you doing? why did you get out?"

"I'm walking the rest of the way, it's not that far."

"Why am I not surprised?" She picked up her suitcase and walked toward the house. The door opened before she got there. I started walking after she turned back to wave.

~Suzume~

The door was opened before I got a chance to knock. I waved at Chika and shook my head before turning back to the house.

"Good afternoon," I was looking at the ground, "I'm Suzume Arai and I'm supposed to be staying here for a while."

"Yes, I'm quite aware of your situation, Suzume."

"Oh," I looked up, surprised to see Kyouya, "I didn't expect you to be the one to get the door."

"Kyouya, who is it?" a woman said from inside, "is it the girl who's staying with us?"

"Fuyumi," Kyouya led me in as a young woman walked into the room, "this is Suzumi. Suzumi, this is my sister, Fuyumi."

"It's nice to meet you," she smiled at me, "are you my brother's girlfriend?"

"N-no," I blushed.

"Fuyumi, I've already told you that I'm not dating anyone."

She shook her head and turned back to me. "Well I think she would be a nice addition to the family!"

_Why did she have to say that?_

"I'll show you to your room," Kyouya picked up my bag and I followed him up the stairs.

_This is going to be so awkward, _I was still blushing from Fuyumi's comments, _how am I supposed to get Chika back for making me stay with him?_

"If you need anything else, just ask," Kyouya smiled politely after setting my suitcase down in a large room, "supper is at 5:30 most nights."

"Thanks," I mumbled to the door that was already closed. The room was really nice; it actually seemed more like half a house than a single bedroom. There was a TV on a large dresser and a bed that was quite a bit bigger than the one I had at home. I was also surprised to see a couch. "Time to unpack."

~Chika~

"What do you want?" I had only been walking for 15 minutes before Kyle found me. _How did you even know where to find me?_

"I was just out for a walk when I saw you," he smirked and reached for my duffle bag but I slung it over my shoulder before he could grab it. "It's dangerous to be walking alone."

"Thanks for the concern," I said sarcastically and turned into the driveway of a random mansion, "but I'm stopping here for a while."

"I can come in with you, they might be dangerous. You can never let your guard down; they might want something from you," he followed me to the door.

"You have no right to say anything about that, now leave me alone!" I opened the door, stepped into the house and slammed the door in his face.

_Now whose house is this?_ I leaned against the door and looked around. I froze when I saw heard someone walking into the room.

"Hello?" A man said, "can I help you, miss?"

"I'm sorry, I'll leave right away… I'm just-" I broke off when I looked up to see Tamaki standing on the stairs.

"Chika? What are you doing here?" he ran over and tried to hug me, "I'm so sorry! Did you come to say that you forgive me?"

"No," I pushed him off of me, "I just took a wrong turn."

"Well where were you going? I can have my car take you there."

"Thanks, but I can walk. Do you know where Hikaru and Kaoru live? I got lost on the way over."

"Why are you going to see them and not me?"

"Just tell me where they live so I can leave."

Tamaki reluctantly gave me directions, it would take a little while but they lived closer than I thought they would.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I looked out the window. I couldn't see Kyle anywhere, so I asummed it was safe to go. "I'm sorry for intruding, I'll be leaving now."

~Tamaki~

_That was strange… what was she doing here? And why is she going to those shady twins?_

"Master Tamaki," Shima walked in from the other room, "that young girl came in here because she was being followed by that man." She pointed out the window and I saw what she was talking about. The man who had been outside her window stepped out from behind a tree and started walking with Chika. She looked like she was getting annoyed.

_So that's why she kept looking out the window… what does he want?_

"I think it would be best if you went with her."

"Right. I'm going to accompany her to the Hitachiin residence; I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Do you want the car?"

"No, she said she was going to walk, so I'll just walk with her."

"Of course, Master Tamaki."

~Chika~

"Leave me alone," I grumbled. I thought he had left, I really should have known better.

"No," he continued to walk with me, "I think I'll stay."

"Ckika!" I heard Tamaki running up behind me.

"Yes?" I had to be polite; Kyle thought I went to his house for something.

"I thought it would be easier to just show you where they live. I don't want you to get lost again."

"Thanks," maybe it would be better if he came. Kyle obviously didn't like Tamaki being there and I would take the idiot over the creep any day.

_Dammit, now I'm stuck with both of them!_

"What do you want?" Kyle growled, "I'm here, she doesn't need you."

"I really doubt you know where you're going," Tamaki smiled at Kyle politely, "so I'll be the guide."

"He just said that, you should really start paying attention."

Kyle was talking to Tamaki, trying to get rid of him, but Tamaki wouldn't leave. I was actually glad to have him there. Tamaki kept pointing thing out, giving me excuses to walk away from Kyle. I don't think he knew it, but he was really helping me…

"Huh? Did you say something?" I glanced at Tamaki.

"I asked what Haruhi was like before she came to Ouran."

"Why do you care?" Kyle grumbled.

"She never tells me anything and I want to know what she was like! Is it wrong for a father to wonder about his daughters friends?" Tamaki ranted on for a while about his darling daughter not telling daddy about her life.

_He might be helping me, but he's still an idiot._ I couldn't help but laugh at how much he sounded like Ranka. Haruhi even told me I was like her dad, trying to get her and Suzume to wear things they didn't want to wear.

"You're an idiot, you aren't her dad," Kyle looked like he was about ready to attack Tamaki.

Tamaki was offended by the statement but couldn't come up with an argument against it. Instead of arguing, he decided to change the subject. "We're almost there; it's one of the next estates."

"Awesome!" I was glad we were almost there; it would be nice to get away from Tamaki and Kyle. _I'm getting away from Kyle… I'm getting away from him… He will be at a different school! Finally!_

Someone opened the door when we got there and let us in. unfortunately, this meant Kyle came in as well.

"Nice place," he mumbled, looking around.

"Young masters," the twin women who answered the door went upstairs, "the guest is here."

"I wonder what he's going to be like," one of them said. I think it was Kaoru, his voice was a little higher than Hikaru's.

"Don't know," the other one, Hikaru, sounded bored, "I just hope he isn't boring."

"What are you doing here, boos?" they said in unison as they walked over to us. They were talking to Tamaki.

"I was-"

Kyle cut him off. "He decided to tag along instead of just saying where you live."

"Are you the one who's staying here?" Hikaru inspected him.

"Didn't you bring anything with you?" Kaoru looked at him critically.

"Not very smart, is he?"

"No, and he doesn't look like he's going to be much fun either. They were talking to each other now. Neither of them had noticed me yet.

"By the way," they turned to him at the same time; they looked like they were already bored, "Who are you?"

"His name is Kyle," they looked surprised to see me there, "and he isn't the one staying here, I am."

"That's better," they smirked, "you're going to be a lot more fun than him."

"What do you mean? Fun? What kind of fun are you talking about? You better leave my other daughter alone!" Tamaki was freaking out.

"Daughter?" I asked with the twins.

"Well," he thought for a minute, "Haruhi's my daughter, and you're her close friend. Friends are often like siblings, so you're… like another daughter!"

"Is there something wrong with this guy?" Kyle asked, making everyone turn back to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"You said you weren't the one staying here, and we don't know you," Kaoru continued.

"Well," he explained, "I met Chika on the way here and started walking with her."

"So you know her? How long have you two been acquainted? If you were walking with her, it means you're her friend, right?" they interrogated.

"No," I tried not to laugh at them. They were so funny, "he's definitely not a friend."

"Well then," they smiled at each other before picking Kyle up and throwing him out of the house, "Get out!"

"Thanks," I smiled when he was gone.

"No problem," they smiled, "it was fun."

"One of you should show Chika to her room so she can put her things away," Tamaki pointed to my bag.

"I'll go," Kaoru started walking up a set of stairs, "come on."

I followed him after picking up my bag. The room he took me to was pretty big. There was a large dresser, a walk-in closet, and a huge bed.

"If you ever need anything, our room it right next door."

"Our?"

"Me and Hikaru sleep together," he smiled mischievously, "if you're lucky, we might let you sleep with us too."

"Thanks, but I'm good in here for now." I set my bag on my bed and started unpacking while he watched me.

~Downstairs~

Tamaki was telling Hikaru to keep an eye out for Kyle. He told him what happened today and that Kyle had been outside of Chika's bedroom window. He also said that Kyle was probably a dangerous stalker who wanted to kidnap her. He also knew Haruhi, so they would try to get some information out of her and Suzume. Tamaki felt he had to protect is second daughter, and Hikaru thought it might be interesting for a while. Besides, he had to keep him new 'toy' safe for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chika***

"Ms. Oshiro," twin women said in unison as they entered the room I had been given the day before.

I was already awake, I had been for hours, but I wanted to see what would happen if they thought I was still sleeping. It was my first day at the Hitachiin residence and Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin weren't there for the next few days… I needed to test the house and the staff, see what I could get away with…

"Ms. Oshiro, you only have an hour until school starts. You need to get up now." I opened my eye a crack and watched the two women leave my room.

I rolled over so my back was to the door. I was bored of being in bed, but I needed to wait. I was glad I had gotten ready at 3AM; all I had left to do was eat and get dressed. No one came back into my room for at least fifteen minutes...

"I thought we told them to let us take care of her," Hikaru sighed. He sounded like he was right outside of my door.

Kaoru didn't sound quite as irritated as his brother. "We did, so they really shouldn't have told us that they already woke her up… especially since she's still in bed."

_So they didn't want those women to wake me up… _

"Well I guess we'll just have to make it clear that we are going to be the ones to wake her up."

_But why on earth would they want to do it?_

"Do you think she'll mind?" Kaoru sounded slightly concerned.

"It's our house, so we get to make the rules."

"But she's a guest…"

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, you're overthinking this. Come on, if she doesn't like it, she can always stay with the boss."

"You're right. She's going to have to follow our rules while she's here. Now, should we get her up?"

I heard the door open and people step in. _Hmm, I wonder what they're going to… shit. _They pulled the covers off of me. I had only been wearing an oversized t-shirt and underwear… and the bottom of the shirt wasn't down as far as it should have been because I had been moving around while I was waiting for someone to come in. I couldn't help but smirk a little; at least it had caught them off-guard. They hadn't moved; they were actually still holding the blanket they had pulled off of me.

"Hikaru," Kaoru was blushing slightly, "Do you think we should have waited until we knew what she slept in?"

Hikaru shrugged.

I rolled over and got up. "I wasn't sleeping," I mumbled as I stretched. The twins were watching me as I went over to my closet to get some clothes. _I don't have a uniform yet… _I pulled on a white tank top and black jeans. I tried to ignore the twins as I left the room and walked down to the room Kaoru had said he shared with Hikaru. 

"Then why didn't you get up?" they asked in unison.

I shrugged. _I actually surprised them… but I doubt I'll ever be able to do that again, they don't seem like they would get surprised that often, but that won't stop me from trying._

"I think I like this one, she should be a bit of fun," Hikaru said quietly as they followed me to their room. They watched me as I went through their closet. I smiled at them when I stepped out wearing the jacket to the Ouran uniform. "I need a tie."

"Here" Hikaru said as his brother handed me a tie.

"Why are you wearing our clothes?"

"Can you help me tie this?" I frowned when Kaoru reached forward and started tying the tie. "Thanks, I always have problems with ties. I don't have a uniform for the school yet, and I don't plan on changing once I get there. This is as close as I can get."

The twins rolled their eyes and pulled me with them as they left the house.

***Suzume***

I had come to the school with Kyouya this morning, but it hadn't been easy for me to get out of bed early. Kyouya, it seemed, wasn't very pleasant in the morning… and he slept quite late, but his sister told me it was normal. I was actually surprised at how quickly he had gotten ready once he was up. He might have slept late, but we still got here early.

I was now waiting by the door for Chika. Mr. Suoh, the principal of Ouran Academy, had asked me to bring her in to speak with him. I had been waiting for quite a while, the bell would ring soon, but I guess I wasn't really surprised; she was with the twins and they usually seemed to get here just before the bell.

I sighed and shook my head when I saw my sister. I knew she didn't have a uniform, but I really hadn't been expecting her to show up wearing a jacket and a tie. It didn't look bad, but she definitely didn't fit in with the other students.

"Suzume!" I heard Chika say loudly as she ran over to me. Most of the students in the entrance were looking at her. I wasn't sure if that was because she was new or how she was dressed.

"Hi Chi," I smiled at her, "do you know where your classroom is?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

_Of course she doesn't… and you'll probably get lost on your way there. _I looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were walking over to me as well. One of them looked bored, but the other had a small smirk on his face. "The principal wants to speak to the three of you, and then I'll show you to your classes once you've picked them out."

"What? Why do we have to go?" the twins asked in unison, "she's the new student."

"Probably has something to do with the fact that she's staying with you and you're all in class 1A." I grabbed Chika's arm and started walking to the principal's office, the twins following a few feet behind.

"Thank you, Ms. Arai," Mr. Suoh smiled when I knocked on his open door, "come in, all of you."

I frowned slightly; I didn't want to miss my first class… It was the only one I had with my friend, Takashi.

I'm 17, only a year older than my sister, but I'm two grades ahead of her. I'm a 3rd year student. You see, I was ahead of my class when I was in middle school, so they decided to move me up a grade. I'm the same age as Kyouya and Tamaki, but I'll be graduating with Mitskuni and Takashi. Mr. Suoh usually got me to run errands for him. He was a nice man, albeit a little strange sometimes… he was actually a lot like his son.

***Chika***

I followed Suzume and the twins into the principal's office. It was really weird; there was a couch and a couple of big chairs. I sat down next to Hikaru and Kaoru on the couch while Suzume took the chair to my right. The chairs were really comfortable.

_I guess he really wants to make people feel comfortable when they come in here… or maybe he has the couch in here so he can nap when he isn't busy. _

"Ms. Oshiro," the nice looking man turned to me after saying something to Suzume, "You're new here, and the school is quite large compared to the one you're transferring from, so I'm going to assign you a guide; someone who will walk you to your classes until you get used to the layout of the school."

"Okay," it made sense, besides… it shouldn't take me that long to get used to Ouran Academy.

"Normally I would give the job to Suzume or my son, Tamaki."

_HOLY SHIT HE'S TAMAKI'S DAD?! _I honestly hadn't been expecting that. Tamaki was such an idiot and this man was… actually… kinda creepy… _never mind… I can totally see it now._

"But because of the circumstances, the two young gentlemen to your left will be your guides."

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

"Why should we have to do it?" Hikaru crossed his arms.

"Yeah, especially when Suzume's her sister!" Kaoru didn't seem as opposed to the idea as his brother did, but he still didn't sound overly happy about it.

"Like I said," Mr. Suoh sighed, "these aren't the normal circumstances. New students aren't usually living with their classmates. So," he turned his chair around so his back was to us, "I expect you boys to show her around and make sure she gets to each class."

"But then we'll be late!" Hikaru was smirking slightly.

_What are they trying to do? _I knew they had something they wanted by the way they were acting… but I couldn't be sure of what it was.

"I'll notify you're teachers and tell them that you will be a few minutes late for each of your classes."

"Whatever," Hikaru smiled at his brother.

Kaoru smiled back at him. "I guess that will work."

"Now about your classes," the principal turned back to me and handed me a form with lists of classes, "there are more options here than at your old school, you can pick new ones if you would like."

"What?" I looked at the form he handed me, "but won't that affect my grades?"

"Not really," Suzume looked at me, "you've only really missed a week or two of class. The first month is usually mostly review."

"Oh… so do I just circle the ones I want?"

"Yes," Mr. Suoh handed me a pen, "then I'll make a schedule for you."

"Thanks… let's see…" _Chemistry and physics for sure… and… English & literature, math and… Russian. "_Here."

"Okay," he got to work of making a schedule for me while explaining about the rules here at the school. "And you'll need to buy a uniform and be expected to wear it tomorrow."

"I'm wearing the uniform."

"You're wearing the male uniform, and only part of it."

"There's no way I'm wearing that dress every day!" I pointed at Suzume's dress, "no offence, I just don't like the puffy sleeves."

"That's the female uniform, you're required to wear it while attending this school."

"That's so not fair!" I stood up and crossed my arms, "Haruhi wears the guys' uniform every day!"

He stiffened and I knew he couldn't talk his way out of it now.

"Besides, there's nothing against it in the rules. What about Fridays? I'll only wear the male uniform on Friday."

"Alright..."

I smiled and sat down again, I just wanted to be able to wear something different once in a while.

"But you have to join a club if you want to."

"A club?"

I could see Suzume smiling as an idea popped into her head. "She could join the host club."

_No… please no….._

"Think about it. Hikaru and Kaoru are both in the club, she's staying with them, and she's in their class. They would be able to bond. Oh, and let's not forget about all of the girls that go there; it would be a great way for her to make friends."

"The host club?" M. Suoh thought about it for a minute, "I like it. Ms. Oshiro, from this moment onward, you shall help with the Host club."

"No," I pleaded, "I change my mind; the female uniforms are wonderful! I'd be honored to wear it every day!"

"Too late," he handed me my schedule, "I've already made up my mind."

Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of my arms and dragged my defeated self out of the principal's office.

"I'll see you at lunch," Suzume ran off before I could strangle her.

"Just wait until the boss finds out," Hikaru led me to where I could buy the uniforms.

"He's going to be so excited," Kaoru looked at my schedule, "and it won't be that bad being our dog."

"Dog?"

"You're a girl so you can't be a host. You'll mostly be running errands and helping to plan events. If you're lucky, you might even get a promotion."

"What the promotion from dog?"

"Assistant slave," Hikaru said before telling a woman to measure me and get four dresses and two male uniforms.

"I don't even get to be a full slave?"

"No way," Kaoru said as the woman measured me.

"So what classes do you have?" Hikaru took my schedule from his brother, "you only have one class without one of us."

"Really? What one is it?"

"Russian."

"You're missing Russian right now, next you have physics and chemistry with Hikaru, the English literature with me, and the three of us have math last." Kaoru explained.

"Do I have any with Haruhi?"

"Nope," Hikaru pulled me out of the room and Kaoru grabbed the bag with the clothes.

"How much were they?"

"Not that much. Your parents gave our parents money for your school stuff," he walked quickly to catch up.

"Where are we going?" I was already lost.

"Class is almost over so there's no point in going."

"Besides, we're supposed to sow you around. He didn't say when."

My arm was starting to get sore, they had been puling me around a lot. "So where are we going?"

Hikaru tightened his grip on my wrist. "Tamaki's class."

"He needs to know you've joined the club. He might actually want to take the rest of the day off to get ready."

"Ready for what?" I was nervous about what was going to happen, but the bell rang before they could answer me.

"Hey boss!" They called together when they saw Tamaki and Kyouya leave a room.

"Huh? Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

I was trying to hide behind Hikaru. I didn't want the blonde to see me, I didn't like him._ Idiot…_

"We have some big news to tell you!" Kaoru smiled.

Hikaru pulled me from behind his back.

"Chika!" Tamaki ran toward me, "what are you doing here? Did you come all the way to my classroom to tell me you forgive me? You look so cute in that uniform, but the jacket's a little big…"

"Of course it's big; it Hikaru's… or is it Kaoru's…."I kicked him in the chest to keep him from getting any closer to me. "Oh, and I don't forgive you."

"Anyway," Kaoru tried getting Tamaki's attention while he was mumbling to himself.

"Chika is now part of the host club!" Hikaru let go of me. There was nowhere for me to run now.

"Your dad told her to join a club. There's no choice. She's part of our host club."

"Then we have a crucial mission!"

_Oh no… what's going to happen… what am I going to have to do?_

"As a member of the host club, she must participate in all club activities; we need to go on a little outing." Tamaki started leading me back to the principal's office. Kyouya and the twins were all following behind us. On our way there, Mori and Honey both joined the group and Haruhi was just leaving the office when we got there.

"Chika, what are you doing here?" Honey had already asked the question, but the twins started explaining everything while Tamaki pulled me into the office.

"Tamaki?" Mr. Suoh looked up, "what are you doing here with Ms. Oshiro?"

"Father, we need to go on an outing with our club."

"But Tamaki, you can't just skip your classes without a reason."

"But it's for our club. There's a-"

Kyouya interrupted Tamaki. "The club is putting on a very important even tonight. Seeing as how Chika is a member, it's mandatory for her to participate. Unfortunately, she has joined last minute so we don't have the time to get her ready unless we take today's classes off. Don't forget, all clubs are allowed to go on trips when necessary."

"Alright," the man sighed, "I'll inform your teachers that you won't be here."

"Can you tell Suzume too?" I asked as I was pulled out of the room by Tamaki, "she'll be worried about me if I don't meet her later!"

They pulled me along as they left the school. They were all looking forward to this little trip, and their excitement was just making me worry more.

* * *

**Square Root of Three- It's going to be fun to someone... I'm just not sure who's going to have more fun yet**

**teenluv18- Sorry it took so long!**

**SoI'm sorry it took so long to get this up but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review because I love hearing what you guys think about it. Suggestions for future events or bonus chapters are more than welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

The other members of the host club had spent the day getting me ready for the Valentine's Day dance they were having. I'd had to try on several dresses at the twins' mom's shop. I didn't hate the dresses, they were really nice… I just couldn't stand the man making me try them on.

Playing "dress up" with the guys didn't actually take that long. Once they had picked out my dress, they went to pick up their clothes. They were all wearing white suits, but they each had a different colored shirt… well, except for the twins; they had dark pink shirts. Haruhi had red, Honey had light pink, Mori had dark purple, and Kyouya had light purple. Tamaki, being the "prince" he is, had to wear something different. He was wearing a gold colored shirt.

Trying on clothes wasn't even that bad; the dancing was way worse. I dance only had a few hours to learn how to dance… and Tamaki had insisted on being the one to teach me. I had "accidentally" stomped on his feet a few times, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone. Unfortunately, this made him think I still couldn't dance so it just prolonged my torture.

"I hate you…" I glared at Tamaki, who was looking rather smug. I was standing in the middle of music room 3, wearing the strapless red dress with a white ribbon going around the waist and a bow on the side that the guys had decided on. The dress almost reached my knees.

"But you look so adorable!" Tamaki tried to hug me and I put my hands up to stop him.

"Are you sure I can't bring a date?"

"We've already been over this," Hikaru turned me around and made me sit down.

"More than once," Kaoru finished as he grabbed the makeup.

I had asked if I could bring someone, but they said I couldn't. It was because I was a member of the host cub… and it didn't matter that I wasn't a host, I still had to act like I was. I had to dance with whoever asked me; I couldn't say no to anyone… so I couldn't take a date because it wouldn't be "fair."

"I could have done my own makeup," I mumbled to the twins when they were done.

"But you didn't" Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru put his arm around his brother. "And we all know you wouldn't do it if we trusted you with it."

"You can't say that; you don't know anything about me," I crossed my arms and pouted. _Dammit… is it that obvious that I don't want to be here…_

"It's almost time for our guests to start arriving," Kyouya looked at his watch, "we should get going."

"Let's go let's go!" Honey laughed as the twins grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the room. Honey then climbed onto Mori's shoulders and whispered to the tall man, "This is going to be so much fun! We get to have a party on Chi-chan's first day here!"

"Yeah," Mori smiled at me slightly as I walked beside him with the twins.

"It's really nice to have you here," Haruhi smiled at me too.

Kyouya was walking behind everyone else. "And we'll actually have someone to help so the host don't have to do everything." It didn't seem like anyone minded me being there, it wasn't going to disrupt the normal club activities.

_Help? More like free labour… Ugh… I really am going to be their dog… _I groaned quietly as we got to the hall. It was huge, and there was only one person there. "Suzume!"

"You knew I was here," she rolled her eyes. She had been here pretty much since school ended. Mr. Suoh had told her I was with the club so she had run to Kyouya's house to get her dress then she came right back. She had left to get ready when the twins pushed me into the changing area to put my dress on.

"Yeah… but I can still get excited!" I hugged her, "I haven't seen this dress before, I like it."

"Thanks," she blushed slightly. She was wearing a cute purple dress with straps. Like mine, it almost went to her knees.

"When are people going to start getting here?" I asked the hosts who were waiting patiently for their guests to arrive.

"Now," Kyouya smiled as the twins pulled me over to the group.

"Welcome, princess," Tamaki bowed to the pair that came in, "I hope you enjoy the dance, and have a fun, romantic night with your date."

"Oh," she blushed, "h-he isn't my date… he's my brother."

"Well then feel free to ask any of us to dance," he gestured to us, "we would be happy to dance with anyone who asks... especially you, princess."

"Oh Tamaki!" The girl started to swoon, "Wait… who's the girl? Is she… your girlfriend?!"

"No, no, she's a member of the club. She's just going to be helping us and, in return, we will help her get accustomed to life here at Ouran Academy."

"Oh," the girl smirked at me, "so she's like the hired help."

_You bitch… you damn rich girls are all the same! Stop looking at me like you're better than me!_

"Something like that," Tamaki didn't catch the insult; he didn't realize she was saying that she was better than I was. "And like the other members of the club, she would be more than happy to dance with anyone who asks her."

_You ass hole, _the twins held onto me to keep me from punching Tamaki… or the girl; I'm really not sure who they were trying to keep me from attacking. I took a deep breath and smiled as the twins pulled me over to greet more guests. The conversations went the same way with most of them: the girls asked who I was then looked at me with smug expressions, then the guys told the "dates" that they brought that I would dance with them if they asked. Unfortunately, I only got to meet about a quarter of the guests… which also meant I missed something very important.

"Yes," I smiled as I turned away from the man I had just been dancing with. I was actually having a lot of fun, and more than a few of the guys had wanted to dance with me. _Shit… Kyle?! _"Oh shit… Kyle, what are you doing here? This isn't your school…"

"No," he smiled, "but it's her school, and I'm her date."

"Oh…"

"Now, if I remember correctly," he smirked and grabbed my hand, "you're supposed to dance with whoever asks."

"You didn't ask," I pulled my hand away from him and stepped toward Honey, "and you're going to have to wait. I have three before I can dance with you."

The dance with honey went way too quickly, and after him was Mori. Honey had told him that iwas pretty so he had to dance with me too. Once those two were done, I went to find Suzume, kyle following close behind me as I searched.

"There you are!" I smiled when I found her; she was just finishing a dance, "I was looking for you. I believe I promised you a dance."

"Wh-" she started when she saw Kyle, "Thanks, I was hoping you hadn't forgotten."

"Thank you," I mumbled while keeping an eye on Kyle, he didn't look very happy.

"What's he doing here?"

"Apparently he convinced some girl to ask him as her date…"

"Oh no…"

"I have to dance with him when we're done…"

She smiled worriedly when the song was done. "I'll think of something."

I smiled at her but was surprised when Kyle asked her to dance instead of stopping me from walking away. I was going to stay and keep an eye on him but she shook her head to tell me to go. I headed away from the pair and ran into a room on the side, hoping no one would find me or wonder where I was.

*** Suzume***

I hadn't expected Kyle to ask me to dance, but when he did, I told Chika to go.

"I know what you're doing," he hissed in my ear, "I know you're trying to keep her away from me…"

"What," I tried to smile, "I would nev-"

"Shut up," he growled, "and stop trying to keep us apart. You can't do anything; she's mine… I claimed her a few years ago.

He quickly left once the song was done, and I had to find Chi… or find someone who could help.

***Chika***

I had only been in the side room for a few minutes before Tamaki came looking for me.

"Chika? What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be out there helping to entertain our guests."

"No, Tamaki," I said as he pulled me into the main room, "you don't…understand…"

"Now go dance!"

"Chika, there you are, I was looking for you," Kaoru pulled me off to dance.

"What? Why?"

"To dance, of course!"

"But I thought you were supposed to be entertaining guests."

"Well… me and Hikaru saw the guy that followed you to our house… so we thought we would keep you busy. Hikaru's waiting to dance with you when I'm done."

"Thanks," I smiled and enjoyed the rest on the song. Once it was done, Hikaru came over and took his place.

"Excuse me," Kyle bumped Hikaru out of the way and started dancing with me. This is when Tamaki decided to come over… but it wasn't because Kyle was there.

"Excuse me," Tamaki smiled, not recognizing Kyle, "You're going to have to wait your turn, you just interrupted a dance."

"She promised me this dance an hour ago," Kyle glared at Tamaki and the twins, "if anything, they interrupted me."

"I'm sorry," Tamaki frowned when Kyle pulled me closer, but I'm going to have to ask you to let the last gentleman finish his dance."

"Like Hell I will," Kyle growled and turned to Hikaru, "you wanna dance? Then let's dance."

"Bring it on," Hikaru smirked.

"Kyle, don't fight here. It isn't the place for this!" I didn't want the guys to make a scene here.

"Fine," he growled, "then let's you and I go somewhere else."

"Don't touch her," Honey stepped up when Kyle grabbed my arm.

"Oh," he looked at me, "so you have a little kid standing up for you now? Bitch…"

"Get out," Tamaki was not officially pissed off. "No one should call a woman that. Get. Out. Now."

"Whatever," Kyle growled as he stalked out of the building. I was glad that most of that had been quiet enough that no one had heard.

Suzume found us shortly after Kyle was gone. "Chika, are you alright? I saw Kyle leave."

"I'm fine," I pushed her toward Kyouya, "now let's dance!"

Tamaki offered me his hand and I took it slowly. He might be an idiot, but that was the second time he helped me with Kyle. _I guess I should at least give him a chance… who knows, he might not be that bad. _

* * *

**_So here's the next chapter. I hope you all liked it._**

**_Square Root of Three- Yeah, she's going to have a few weird adventures with the guys!_**

**wolfgirl336699- Here you go!**


	6. Chapter 6

Suzume shuddered as she remembered the events of the previous night. She hadn't been expecting to see Kyle there, she was just glad Chika was okay. She had been lucky to find Honey and Mori fairly quickly… who knows what would have happened to Chika if she had been left alone with Kyle for much longer.

"Is something bothering you?" Kyouya glanced over at the girl beside him.

She sighed slightly. She knew there was no point in worrying about last night. It was over, there was nothing they could do now, and everything had turned out alright… but she just couldn't help it. Suzume always got a bad feeling when Kyle was around, and it took a while for the bad feelings to go away. "Just relieved that nothing happened last night, I guess."

"I still can't figure out how he got in there. None of us had seen him come in," Kyouya adjusted his glasses. He was obviously still bothered by not being able to find the information he wanted. Last night, after Suzume had informed the hosts about someone bothering Chika, she and Kyouya had gone searching for the girl who had brought Kyle there as a date. However, no one knew what they had been talking about; no one knew who Kyle was. But it wasn't just that he didn't know how Kyle had gotten into the dance; Kyouya couldn't find any information about Kyle or his family. There was absolutely nothing from before they moved to Japan.

_If he got here once… what if he shows up again one day…? _Suzume tried to hide her frown as she followed Kyouya out of the vehicle. "Oh well, at least things weren't worse, right?"

"That's true," Kyouya smiled politely and walked away from the girl who was currently living with him. _Who is this guy, and why is it so important that he stays away from Chika…?_

Kyouya knew that Kyle annoyed Chika. She didn't get along with him; all of the hosts knew that. But Kyouya couldn't help but feel that there were things the girls weren't telling him. Normally it wouldn't bother him, Chika and Suzume didn't know them overly well, and Chika hated the leader of the club. Not to mention that everyone had secrets, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was difficult to hide information from him, and no one would go to the trouble of even trying unless there was a significant reason. There was something about this Kyle guy that just rubbed him the wrong way, and Suzume had looked so panicked when she had told him and Tamaki about Kyle being there. He was going to find out who this guy is, and he knew just how to get some of the information. He just needed the twins to help him out.

***In the entrance of the school***

"You look tired," Chika poked her sister's shoulder, "did you sleep well?"

"I slept just fine; you know it just takes a while for me to wake up." Suzume wasn't sure if her sister's casual behaviour was a good thing or not. Chika seemed to be unaffected by the encounter with Kyle, but it was hard to tell. The younger girl rarely let others see when she was worried or concerned.

Chika laughed. Yeah, she knew it took a few hours for Suzume to completely wake up, but that didn't mean that she couldn't bother her about it. Besides, it was just too hard to resist when her sister looked like she was still half asleep. Honestly, the girl looked like a zombie. "You might want to be careful. Someone might think you were murdered and brought back to life."

Of course she was making fun of her. She always did. Suzume's lips slowly turned up in a small smile. Today, for once, she could do something that would genuinely bother Chika. She didn't get a chance like this very often, and if she didn't take advantage of it in the first few days it wouldn't bother the other girl any more. "Nice dress. I see you're wearing the proper uniform today."

"Ugh!" Chika pulled at the fabric, "I hate this damn dress! How can you stand wearing this thing? It's horrible!"

"You don't really think that."

"I don't like the sleeves, and the sleeves are part of the dress."

The girls laughed for a while longer and walked around the school. "There are a lot of clubs here besides the Host Club, and most of them only meet twice a week instead of every day. There are art clubs, music, math, drama, chess, photography…" Suzume decided it would be best to tell her sister about some of the clubs now, since Chika had to help out the Host Club after classes were done for the day. If she wanted to, she could probably talk to Mr. Suoh and be able to meet with one of the other clubs too. At least it would mean a break from the Hosts once or twice a week. Of course, Suzume left out the black magic club. Knowing her sister, she would probably want to join that on to get away from the typical rich people.

"You're in the drama one, right?"

"We have more than one drama club, and yes, I'm in one of them."

"That's the one I'm joining!"

"We have been holding auditions at lunch. Today is the last day to try out."

"So you'll come and show me where to go at lunch?"

"Don't you want to know what play it is first?"

"Why would I care what the play is? It's going to get me out of the host club twice a week!"

"Then I'll see you at lunch," Suzume watched her sister walk off in the direction of her classroom. _I hope you don't end up getting lost…_

Suzume shook her head. She really shouldn't be surprised by the girl's behaviour. Of course Chika wouldn't care about the play or what part she would get, as long as it got her away from Tamaki for a while. _I wonder if she'll be surprised when she finds out. _The play they were doing this term was Shakespeare's famous tragedy, Romeo and Juliet. Chika loved Shakespeare's work; she had memorized parts of all of his plays for fun. Some people thought it was a slight obsession she had, but they were all wrong. She wasn't obsessed; she just loved how he wrote. She wanted to be a great writer; Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe were her heroes.

***Outside***

"Why can't the boss know about it?" Kaoru felt kind of bad about going behind Tamaki's back, but not bad enough to keep him from doing it.

"Because," Kyouya explained to the smirking twins. He knew they would been willing to do it from the beginning. It might not be the easiest way of getting information, but it would definitely be the most reliable way. These two were always coming up with plans; this seemed right down their alley. "Tamaki will frown down on it. If he found out, we wouldn't be able to do it."

"Alright," Hikaru smiled at his brother. He was a little uneasy, but it was something to do…besides, it could be fun once they got started.

The two boys turned back to the ice king, wrapping their arms around each other in the process. "We're in."

"Good, so you know what to do now?"

"Get close to Chika," Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru glanced at his brother. "And get the information out of her."

"No matter what it takes." They finished together. The twins were tiring to keep their confident appearance. They couldn't help but feel uneasy about this plan. Yeah, it would be fun… and there had to be a reason for Chika's dislike of Kyle, but they weren't sure they wanted to know what it was.

"Hey!" they all turned when they heard someone call from the direction of the school. It was Chika.

Kyouya smiled at the twins before leaving. "Make something up if she asks."

"Don't worry," Hikaru whispered when Kyouya was out or earshot and before Chika was close enough to hear. "We can always stop if it goes too far…" They had never seen Kyouya like this before. He had always been able to get information before; they had no idea how far their friend would actually be willing to go to get what he wanted.

Chika had been walking toward them; she had gotten lost on her way to her class. "What are you guys doing out here? Were you having a club meeting? Why weren't Takashi and Mitskuni out here too?"

"Well, since you're a member of the club," Hikaru looked at the girl who was now in front of him.

"I guess we can tell you," Kaoru looked at Hikaru before turning back to the girl. He knew what his brother was planning to say, it was their fallback idea for situations like this. At least when they hadn't been able to plan what to say beforehand… and Mori's was the one they hadn't used yet.

"We're planning a surprise for Mori's birthday," they brushed their worry away and smiled down at her.

"When's his birthday?" Chika was curious. She wouldn't mind helping, besides, she liked Takashi.

"It's in May, so we aren't going to be rushed. Things like this are better if they're planned out properly."

"Can I help?"

"Only if you don't tell anyone about seeing us out here."

She nodded and let them lead her back to the school. Mori couldn't know for obvious reasons, Honey might not be able to stay quiet, Haruhi wouldn't ask about it, and she had no desire to tell Tamaki anything. The only thing she wanted to do when she was around his is to stab him in the forehead with a fork.

"How did you get out here, anyway?" Hikaru questioned as they led her back to the school.

"Yeah, we didn't show you how to get out her when we showed you around."

"Well," she laughed awkwardly, "I got lost…"

"Seriously lost. Your classroom is on the other side of the school."

***12:00***

The students rushed out of the room as soon as the bell rang and Chika got swept away in the crowd. Hikaru tried to stay with her, but she was gone in the blink of an eye. _Dammit, _he thought as he looked for the girl, _she said she had to meet her sister. I was going to take her to their meeting spot to make sure she didn't get lost…_ the plan the twins had come up with had been ruined. They were supposed to help her, become her friends. It was a good way to get information… but they were going to have to wait now.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called. "Where's Chika? I thought we were supposed to be taking her to meet her sister."

"She left too quickly." They started walking to the cafeteria. There was no point in wasting their time looking. They weren't going to go out of there way for this, at least not at this stage.

"Oh… well how was your morning with her? You had two hours together. Make any progress?"

"Well Mr. Lorenzo decided to make her my lab partner. He said that I was at the top of the class so I could help her adjust."

"What class was that for?" Mr. Lorenzo taught first year physics and first year chemistry.

"Both. Now I'm stuck being her babysitter in class, between classes, and after school."

"Was she that bad?"

Hikaru shrugged. She was better than his old lab partner. "At least he put Joy with someone else. It's just me and Chika."

"Joy? Was she the one who would…?" Kaoru frowned. There was a girl in his brother's classes that would try to pull out strands of his hair. She was always trying to take his pencils too. They both had fans; some of them just didn't know when to back off.

Hikaru nodded.

***On the second floor, near the main stairs***

"Where is she…?" Suzume was leaning against the wall, waiting for Chika. She had been there for a few minutes now; her sister should have been here by now. _It's not like her to just leave me waiting… maybe she forgot. Or she got held back to talk to a teacher._

Suzume started walking toward the main auditorium. She would just have to try her best to get Chika a spot in the play. She would probably just want a minor role anyway.

***In a small, dark closet***

Chika had been pushed along by her class. Most people were excited, wanting to try out for the clubs. Today was the last day to do it, and everyone needed to participate in one of the many clubs available here at Ouran Academy. Well, unless they talked to the principal about the exceptions. She had only managed to break away from the group by pushing herself into a brightly lit room with only three occupants. Two of them, a strange looking man and woman, were closing the curtains and turning the lights off. The other appeared to be hunched over, hiding from the light. This one was wearing a cloak and had a cat puppet on his hand.

"Who are you?" the cloaked man asked as he stepped toward Chika. "Have you come to join the black magic club?"

"Black magic? There's a club like that here? That's so-"

"No! She's trying to attack him! Get her out of here before she hurts him!" the woman screeched. Chika was too shocked to speak as the man and woman picked her up, carried her out of the room, and threw her into a supply closet.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get back here and let me out!" Chika was banging on the door. She was locked in here, and she had no idea if anyone would be able to hear her through the thick, wooden door. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall after several minutes of yelling. All she had done was stick her hand out. She was going to shake the young man's hand; that's what people tended to do when they met people for the first time. The two others, who she assumed were servants due to their ages, hadn't reacted until the light flashed off her bracelet.

_What's wrong with those two? And why was that guy wearing a cloak? _She guessed that it was to keep up the appearance for the whole black magic thing, but she wasn't positive. She also supposed that they could have thought that she was holding a gun or a knife. _Oh well, I'll just have to sit here and hope that someone comes to find me eventually. Hopefully Suzume will know that something has happened when I don't show up to meet her… or the twins when I don't show up for class. At least someone should notice if I'm not found by the time I'm supposed to meet the Host Club… They can't be that dense… can they…?_

* * *

**Okay, so I had serious problems with this story for a while. I know exactly what I want to have happen in some of the future chapters so I kept trying to skip ahead. *Shakes head* I hate it when that happens. But I finally got back into my little writing grove! Yay! So I'm sorry for the long wait, I'll be sure to update sooner. I'll try to get a new chapter every week but I'm working three jobs and renovating the basement so I might be a little late sometimes. **

**Square Root of Three- well he can't be absolutely horrible ALL the time. I'm not his biggest fan either; he really gets on my nerves sometimes. So he wasn't in this chapter at all and he wasn't bad in the last one. I'm going to have to make up for in in the next few chapters!**

**XylimLinyx- you did find help, I just didn't talk about it in the last chapter. Dammit! And why get Kyouya?! Now he has this horrible plan! **

**I think Kyouya seems a little off but I needed a reason to make him get close to Suzume. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
